Daddy's little girl
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: full summary inside: Everyone knows that Goku had sons but what if he had a daughter? What if he was an overprotective father with his little girl? Can he keep his little girl safe and innocent instead of exposing her to the harsh world of fighting?
1. Goku meet your daughter

**A/N: So my baby sister Eneida wanted me to write a DBZ fanfic and I couldn't say no to her. I mean I grew up watching this so of course I had to do it ^^ now warning Vegeta might be a bit OC but only for this chapter k? well enough of my babbling on with the show ^^ P.S. instead of Goku being away for seven years he's only been gone for five years.**

**Daddy's little girl**

**Summary: Everyone knows that Goku had sons but what if he had a daughter? What if he was an overprotective father with his little girl? Can he keep his little girl safe and innocent instead of exposing her to the harsh world of fighting? Especially when she has a friend that is more dangerous than anyone thinks?**

**Chapter 1: Goku meet your daughter**

**Kami's lookout**

**5:15 p.m.**

**With Goku and Uub**

Punches and kicks were thrown between two warriors; one was giving it their all while the other one was trying but not really.

"Not bad, in fact you've been getting better,"

"Well I did have a great sensei,"

*Laughs*

"Yeah well," he stopped a punch that was about to hit him in the face.

"You should know that nothing can surprise me by now," Goku punched Uub in the stomach which sent him back to the wall.

The two continue to train until it was time to rest.

**The park**

**5:15 p.m.**

**With Goten and Trunks **

Son Goten and his best friend Trunks were talking to some girls that were new in town the two were trying to be friendly and show them were they should go. The girls were flirting and loved the attention they were getting.

"So…do you guys want to come to party later on?" the blond asked.

Goten was about to answer when he heard a small cry, as soon as he realized who was crying he forgot about the girls and rushed to the source of the crying.

Trunks ran after him, if she was hurt than someone was going to pay.

Goten reached the jungle gym in record time to see three boys that looked to be about twelve maybe thirteen years old surrounding something from the looks of things it was a small little girl crying, if they hurt her he was sure as hell going to break some bones.

"What's going on?" he shouted. The boys turned to see an angry boy they looked back at the girl who looked a little like him than at him and put two and two together.

"Oh shit that's her brother!" one of the boys said.

"Run!" the three boys ran Goten was about to go after them but right now the little girl in front of him needed him. He looked down and big brown eyes met his. They were red and puffy from crying she had a small cut on the side of her head. Goten bend down and picked her up. He placed her on his lap and cleaned the wound.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

The little girl whipped her eyes and nodded her head, she heard some screams and knew that her other brother was taking care the bullies. She nodded her head. Once the wound was clean he kissed her booboo and smiled at her.

"Don't worry baby, Trunks took care of those bullies," the little girl just nodded her head. Trunks came back with an angry look but it quickly disappeared when he saw that the little girl he viewed as his sister was okay.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her. The little five years old just hid herself in Goten's chest and nodded her head. Trunks just smiled and rubbed her head. The little girl looked up and gave a shy smile to him. Trunks grabbed her and spin her around. He loved the fact that she was laughing Trunks missed having a little sister and he envy the fact that Goten had a little sister.

Sure he had Bulla but he miss hanging out and playing with her. Goten laughed as he watched as his little sister and brother played together. He got up and laughed as Trunks placed her down. Goten ran to her and placed her on his shoulders. He then started running while Trunks chased after them.

**Kami's lookout**

**Midnight**

Goku stood outside as he watched the full moon. He was happy that today was the last day and that tommorow he would be returning home to his wife and family. He knew that Chi-chi was going to probably kill him but just seeing her would be worth it.

**The next day**

**Capsule Corp**

**10:22 a.m.**

The door swung open to Bulma Brief's home, the blunette turned to see a small girl running towards her she stopped and smiled at her. Son Eneida was the youngest and only daughter of Son Goku and Chi-chi. Where Gohan and Goten looked like their father Eneida was a perfect combination of the two, her hair was long but spiky, she had Chi-Chi's big eyes but Goku's smile. Her skin wasn't too pale like Chi-chi's or tan like Goku's but a perfect combination of the two.

"Hi aunt Bulma, how are you today?"

"Well hello there Eneida I'm fine thank you, where's your mom and brother?"

"Mommy and Goten are on their way, where's uncle Vegeta?"

"Well you know Vegeta, he's probably in the gravity room," Eneida jumped and kissed Bulma in the cheek.

"Thank you," the little ball of energy ran to the gravity room in search of the man she thought of as an uncle.

Chichi and Goten enter the room.

"Hey you guys,"

"Hey Bulma where's Trunks?"

"He's out back,"

"Thanks," Goten ran to the back leaving the two women alone.

"How are you holding up?" the genius asked.

"Fine, just wished that Goku was here so that he could…you know,"

"Yeah, well at least she has Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and Vegeta."

Chichi laughed.

"Yeah, who would've thought that of all people _Vegeta_ would be the one who cared about her the most?"

**Gravity room**

Vegeta punched and kicked his imaginary opponent. He shot ki blast at his target and watched as they all turned to dust.

"Hi uncle Vegeta!" the sayian turned to see Kakarot's daughter running towards him. When she was five feet away from him she stopped, she placed her hands behind her back and swung back in forth on her heels with a goofy smile that reminded him of a certain sayian.

"What do you want?" he asked. Eneida smiled and jumped up and down.

"Remember? You promised me that you'll take me and Bulla to the amusement park." Vegeta groan, he was hopping that she would forget but it was Eneida and she had a better memory than most people hell she had a better memory than Bulma!

"Yeah, I did. Well go get Bulla and tell her to get ready before I change my mind," he never raised her voice when it came to her. He would never admit it but he had a soft spot for the little demi-sayian along with his daughter he cared about them. And when it came to those two well…he was a big softie.

"Yea, I'll go tell her right away," she quickly ran ignoring the fact that the gravity room was seventy times Earth's usual gravity.

"_She would have made an excellent warrior too bad that we refuse for her too fight,"_

**Outside**

Bulla watched as her brother and friend spare each other, they would always do this say hi and fight each other to see who was the strongest.

'_They are just like their fathers,"_

She thought.

"Bulla!" the princess turned to see her little girl running (well flying) towards her.

Bulla got up and caught the little five year old in her arms and spin her around, once she settled her down on her feet she kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Uncle Vegeta said to get ready since he's taking us to the amusement park!" she said jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah, he did say that didn't he?"

"Uh-hu,"

*Giggles*

"Alright, I'm pretty sure that the boys are going to want to go with us so let's tell them to get ready as well."

"Okey-doky," she skipped to the house so that she could get something to eat.

Bulla just laughed as she watched the little girl she viewed as a baby sister skipping to the house.

**A few hours later**

Goku landed in front of his friend's house. He already stopped by his house and when he noticed that no one was there he came here instead. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to answer, the door swung open and there stood his beautiful wife.

Chichi stared at her husband and wonder if he was really here or if she was just seeing things.

"Go-Goku?"

"Hey Chi-oof"

He looked down as his wife as she hugged the life out of him.

"You're here, you're really here." Goku wrapped his own arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah I am, after five years I'm finally here."

"Chichi who's at…the…door…Goku!" his childhood friend shouted with joy. She ran to him and hugged him.

"How are you?" the two women said at the same time.

*Chuckles*

"Fine," he entered the house.

"So where is everyone?" the women looked at each other than back at him.

"Well; Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Vegeta, and-"

The three could hear voices.

"I can't believe that you actually won that big teddy bear," Trunks.

"Yeah I mean I thought you wouldn't be able to win it," Goten.

"Well, thanks to uncle Vegeta I was able to win." Goku heard a voice much younger and girlish than the rest.

The door swung open and Bulla, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta entering the house they looked as if they just came from running. If Goku had to guess they probably sensed him and wanted to see if he was really here. The four were shock to see their friend/father/rival standing in front of them.

"Dad/Goku/Kakorat." The four said at the same time.

"Hey guys how are-"

"Hey why did you guys ran…off?" a small little girl ran in the house but stopped when she saw a man that looked an awful like her brothers standing in front of her aunt's living room.

Goku stared at the small girl, she had big brown eyes that reminded him of Chichi when she was young, long jet black hair that was spike that reminded him of his own.

Out of instinct the little girl hid behind Vegeta's leg and grabbed his pants as if her life depended on it. Goku didn't have to ask Chichi if she was his, he wasn't making that mistake again but looking at her he knew that this was his daughter.

He wasn't going to lie but he was a bit jealous that his own daughter was hidding behind Vegeta's leg and seeking comfort from Vegeta when it should be him she should be hidding behind and seeking comfort for. Vegeta looked at the little girl than back at Kakorat, he could understand why she was scared, hell he was a stranger to her and whether he was her father or not; he hasn't been around for five years to spent time with his only daughter.

He decided to help him out for Eneida's sake.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asked looking at the little girl, if possible Eneida hid even more behind his leg.

Vegeta almost laughed normally it was him kids would run for the hills, this time the tables were turn.

"Are you scared?" she looked up and quickly nodded her head not even bothering to hide the fact that she was frighten by the stranger who looked like her brothers.

"Hey remember when I told you about our dad?" Goten asked when he bend down so that he was at eye level with her.

Eneida looked at her brother and slowly nodded her head.

"Well, that's him." He said smiling at her. Eneida slowly released Vegeta's leg and walked to her father. Goku kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her.

"Hi sweetie," Goku said in a calm tone the same one he used when he was speaking to Gohan when he was a baby or when he first hold his granddaughter Pan.

Eneida looked at him then back at her mommy she felt her blood boiled this was the man responsible for her mother's sadness.

The room was silent until a loud slap was heard. Everyone looked shock to see that a little five year old slapped a grown man. Goten could see that his sister was angry not that he blamed her, their dad runs off for five years to train some kid he didn't even knew about.

"You hurt my mommy and my big brother you left me before I was born, I have no daddy!" she quickly ran somewhere in the house.

"Eneida wait-"

Chichi shouted, she was about to go after her to try and see what was that about.

"Leave her," everyone turned to Vegeta.

"What-"

"Think about it, a man who she barley knows comes into her life and tells her he's her father. What is she supposed to do welcome him back with welcome arms?"

Chichi didn't want to admit it but Vegeta was right. Eneida didn't know her father that well and she wasn't expecting her to welcome him so easily.

Goten understood why his sister didn't want to talk to him, she felt abandon not wanted. He should know he felt that way when he found out his father wasn't around.

"Come on Kakorat we need to talk"

Goku got up and looked at Chichi who nodded her head.

"GO, I'll talk to her," she kissed his cheek.

"Her name's Eneida by the way." She quickly ran to the room where she knew her daughter would be. Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and Bulma looked at the sayian warrior before they each ran to where Chichi ran off to. Goten stopped, he looked at his father.

"You can't blame her dad, you left before she was born." He left the room to find his sister.

"Let's go Kakarot we haven't got all day,"

The two sayians flew to Kami knows where.

**XxXxX**

Goku saw that they were at the same spot where they had their first match. Vegeta was staring at something, from the looks of things Goku could see that Vegeta was deep in thought.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" the sayian prince asked. Goku realized that Vegeta was talking about Eneida.

"Yeah, she is."

"Sadly she inherited your personality but also a bit of Chi-chi's. She's smarter than anyone I met including Bulma, hell sometimes I question if she really _is _your daughter."

Goku glared at him.

"Not funny,"

"Not lying,"

The two stayed silence for a few seconds before Goku decided to break the silence.

"She seems very attach to you,"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Trust me I was surprise to see that a _child_ that wasn't my own suddenly became attached to me."

"How did that happened?" he couldn't help but ask his friend/rival.

"Funny story actually,"

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_Two year old Eneida had her tiny arms wrapped around the sayian prince's neck. She looked down at the ground and smiled a little as she saw the view below her._

"_Pretty," was all she said as she enjoyed the sight before her._

_Vegeta looked at the little girl and scowl, how the hell did he get stuck baby-sitting? Bulma was busy working on some new invention, Bulla, Trunks, and Goten were studying for some tests they had coming up, Chi-chi was helping Bulma with her invention, and Gohan was out on vacation with his family. And of course Bulma wanted Chi-chi to take a break._

_That just left him to take care of the brat and of course she wanted to go to the park. Vegeta agreed to it, mainly because the little girl promised that if he took her to the park she would let him train when they got back and she would stay out of his way. So out of the deal they made Vegeta was taking the little two year old girl to the park._

_When they got there Vegeta put the girl down, she turned to him and smiled at him._

"_Thwank yew for taking me here." She said._

"_Whatever brat just hurry up so we can go home and I can continue with more important things._

_She ran to the swings her favorite thing to do at the park. Vegeta went to sit on the bench, he lean his head back closing his eyes he waited for the brat to finish playing so that they could go home._

_Eneida was swinging on the swings laughing her little heart out, today was a good day. Her mommy made her pancakes for breakfast, her big brother promised that he would play dolls with her and watch Beauty and the Beast with her when he was out of school and she was finally able to come to the park with her uncle Vegeta._

_Since Chi-chi was Bulla's godmother she thought that Vegeta and Bulma should be her godparents. _

_Eneida checked to see that her uncle was on the bench she decided that she had enough fun and decided to go home. She stopped the swing and was about to get off but was pushed off. Eneida landed head first on the ground._

_Some sand got in her mouth which she found gross. She spitted it, she turned to see three boys who looked two maybe three years older than her._

"_That wasn't nice," she said as she got up and dusted herself._

_The boys looked at each other before they pushed her again._

_The little girl looked up and was close to crying._

"_Aww look you guys the baby is about to cry," one of the teased._

"_N-no I'm not!" one the boys grabbed her hair and pulled it._

"_You have funny hair like a clown,"_

_She slapped his hand away._

"_No I don't my mommy said I got it from my daddy,"_

"_Oh and where is your daddy?"_

_Eneida opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She asked her mommy that once but she didn't answer instead she heard her mommy crying at night and she never asked again._

"_Tch, that's what I thought,"_

_He grabbed her hair and pulled it._

"_Ow stowp pwease," she begged. One of the bullies grabbed a clump of sand and threw it at her._

"_Stop picking on me!" she pushed the one who was pulling her hair and rubbed her hair. For a two year old her speech sure was somewhat perfect. One of the bullies growled at her he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled harder than the others._

"_OW!" _

_Vegeta heard a small scream his head flew up so fast he was surprise he didn't snapped it. He saw three boys who were older than Eneida picking on her and pulling her hair. He could hear them saying things like her daddy not loving her or that she was a bastard child. Vegeta could feel his blood boiling; no one picked on his goddaughter and lived. Seeing Eneida getting picked on reminded him of Bulla when she got picked on because of her hair color sure she could handle them but she was older than Eneida and she was only harassed by boys who were the same age as her. Of course that didn't stop him from beating the crap out of them._

_Eneida was close to tears the boys were pulling her hair harder along with their name calling and telling her that her daddy doesn't love her was making it harder for the two year old to hold in her tears._

"_And what's worst-"_

"_What are you brats doing picking on my daughter?" _

_The bullies and Eneida looked up to see Vegeta growling at them, the boys slowly released Eneida's hair and backed away from her._

"_No-nothing sir we were just-"_

"_Leaving or else I will beat the crap out of you," he threaten the bullies had a feeling that he would make through on his promise so they did the only thing they could think of, they ran. Vegeta scoffed at them. Pick on a little girl but when someone stronger than them came they ran for the hills, cowards._

_He looked down to see Eneida whipping her eyes from sand and tears. He kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her._

"_Are you…alright?" he wasn't use to crying or showing off his emotions, in fact he tried to avoid the two as much as possible._

_Eneida shook her head in a no matter._

"_Want to talk about it?" Bulma told him that talking about your problems will help you feel better._

_Eneida's big brown eyes looked up at him._

"_Does my daddy hate me?"_

_Vegeta almost lost his balance when she said that. Why on Earth would she think that way?_

"_Of course not, your father's an idiot but he doesn't hate you,"_

"_Then why did he leave me? Did he not want me?"_

_Vegeta looked at the two year old. He honestly didn't know how to answer the first one and he sure as hell didn't want to tell her that her father didn't even know she existed as far as Kakorat was concern he only had two sons and a granddaughter._

"_He left to help train someone and yes he would've wanted you,"_

"_Would've?" she asked._

_Crap, Vegeta forgot that nothing slipped by her._

"_Well,"_

"_He doesn't know he has a daughter does he?"_

_Damn for a two year old she was smart. Vegeta swallowed a lump that was begging to form. Normally he was cool under pressure but looking at his goddaughter he realized just how important her happiness was to him. She was more innocent than anyone in their little group. _

"_No, he doesn't."_

_Eneida nodded her little head. She than looked up at Vegeta._

"_I once asked mommy where daddy was, she didn't answer instead she smiled and said to go get ready for dinner, at bedtime I had a bad dream so I went to big brother's room but I heard mommy crying in her room, I listen to her saying someone's name. Gowo? Woku? I don't know but she said the name all night and I felt sad cause I made mommy cry, so I never asked about daddy again."_

_Vegeta looked at the little girl, really looked at her. He could see that Eneida was hurt and betrayed when her father left, and he could also see that it hurt the little girl to know that her own father didn't knew about her._

_Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, for some reason seeing Eneida like this hurt him, she was struggling to hold herself together but what she really wanted to was curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out._

"_Eneida, your dad's an idiot. Hell he's the biggest idiot that I've ever met but if he'd ever met you he would love you more than anything in this world." He said stroking her hair._

_Eneida wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek._

"_Thawnk yew uncle Veggie,"_

_Vegeta laughed, she could speak clearly but when it came to saying thank you she screw that up perfectly. It was just too cute._

_He kissed the top of her head._

"_Let's get you home," he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders like he did with Bulla and Trunks. He flew back to Capsule Corps._

_Eneida laughed as she saw the world below her, Vegeta smiled a little as he continued to fly home. When they got their Eneida ran to the living room and turned on the TV. Vegeta watched as she sat down to watch some show she got addicted to._

_Vegeta checked the time since it was lunch time he decided to make some sandwiches for the two. When he got back he saw Eneida watching the news._

"_Uncle Veggie?" she asked as he sat down next to her and gave her plate that had two ham and cheese sandwiches with some chips on the side. _

"_What?" he asked as he took a bite of his food._

"_What's rape?"_

_Vegeta choked on his sandwich when she asked that. He looked at her and saw her eyes full of curious and innocence. How the hell was he supposed to explain something like rape to a child? If it was a teenager or Krillin's brat than yeah he wouldn't care but Eneida?_

"_Uhh…umm…why would you ask that?" Eneida pointed to the TV. Vegeta looked to see that the news was on and they were speaking about some rapist that was finally caught._

_Vegeta grabbed the remote and changed it._

"_Eneida you should never watch things like this got it?"_

_Eneida nodded her head. She put her plate on the coffee table and crawl to Vegeta's lap and laid down._

_She continued to watch the TV as her eye lids fell down and she allowed herself to sleep._

_Vegeta looked down and saw the little girl sleeping, looking at her Vegeta smiled. She looked like an angel. Vegeta vowed that he won't let anything happen to this little girl not as long as he lived._

_End of Flashback present time_

"And ever since than she's never left my side, the only time she's not with me is when I'm training, with Trunks and Bulla, or when she's with Goten and her mom."

Goku didn't know what to say, from what Vegeta told him his daughter didn't have it easy. The kids picked on her because he wasn't there. He should have been the one to defend her not Vegeta.

"Thanks Vegeta, for taking care of her."

"I didn't do it for you,"

"I know but I'm still grateful for taking care of her."

"Kakorat, whatever she said back there she said it out of hurt but if you want to build a relationship with her than apologize for leaving her otherwise she'll live the rest of her life thinking you want nothing to do with her."

Goku stared at the desert and couldn't help but agree with Vegeta. He didn't want to lose his daughter he wanted to get to know her and be there for her. He wanted to take care of her and protect her from danger.

"Your right Vegeta thanks."

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." he said back to his old self which made Goku laugh.

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh and one more thing, if you ever hurt Eneida again I'll personally kick your ass got it?"

"Trust me Vegeta I won't be the one to hurt her, I'll be the one to protect her."

"Good,"

**XxXxX**

The two full blooded sayians arrived at capsule corps. When they landed they saw that Chichi along with Goten, Trunks, Bulma and Bulla were knocking on the gravity room's door.

"Eneida please open the door," Chichi said kindly. When the two approached them they heard Eneida's voice.

"No!" she shouted.

Goten pounded on the door.

"Eneida open this door or else."

"Or else what?" she asked unfazed by his threat.

"Or else I'll take away Mr. Hoppers from you and never give him back!" he shouted.

"You can't do that,"

"Yes I can," Goten smirked knowing that he had her right where he wanted her.

"No I mean you really can't do that because I hid him!"

Goten growled he decided to do something differently.

"Fine you know what stay there I don't care!" he said winking at his friends.

"Nice try Goten but I'm not you, I know that you're using reserved phyiscalogy Gohan taught me all about it!"

"Okay first of all its' reverse phycology second of all, no I wasn't and third of all what the hell do you mean you're not me?"

"I mean I'm not as stupid as you!" Goten fell anime style while everyone had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Not funny!"

"Not lying!"

"Okay that's it-"

"What's going on?" they turned to see Vegeta and Goku walking towards them.

"Eneida locked herself in the gravity room and won't let anyone in,"

"So why don't you just open it?"

"Because Eneida changed the code," Bulma said.

"What? How the hell does a five year old know how to change the pass code?"

"By spending time with aunt Bulma!" she shouted.

They all looked at Bulma.

"What, she was two years old and I didn't know she would remember everything I told her." she said defensively.

Vegeta pounded on the door.

"Eneida open this door!" everyone knew that she was going to come out since it was Vegeta.

"NO!"

"What? Open this door now or I'll blast it open!"

"If you do then the gravity in the room will be gone! Aunt Bulma showed me how to do it!"

Everyone turned to Bulma.

"She was two years old!"

Goku just smiled he walked to Vegeta.

"Vegeta why don't you let me talk to her?" everyone turned to look at him.

Vegeta just shook his head.

"Fine but remember what I said," he turned to the others.

"Let's go," he motion for the others to follow him. Chi-chi looked at her husband.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

She nodded her head and left him with their daughter.

Goku took a deep breath. He hoped he knew what he was doing.

**Inside the gravity room**

Eneida sat at the far corner of the gravity room. After she slapped her daddy she ran to the gravity room and changed the pass code so that no one could enter the room. She was ashamed with herself. She didn't want to slap her daddy, in fact she told herself that if she ever saw her daddy she would run to him and hug him not slap him! But seeing him all happy and stuff got her mad and she just snapped.

She heard a squeaking sound; looking to her left she saw one of the windows opening. A spiky head pop in. Eneida saw her daddy jumping in.

Goku looked at the little girl; he couldn't help but smile as he saw the tiny child that he and Chi-chi created. Vegeta was right, she was beautiful.

He sat down next to her and was thankful that she didn't shy away. Eneida didn't know what to say. Her daddy was finally here but she was scare to talk to him she was scared that she ruined whatever chance she had with him when she slapped him.

"I'm sorry," the two said at the same time. They each look at each other.

"Eneida, why are you sorry for?" Goku asked surprised.

"Because I slapped you and said I had no daddy, I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean it," she said sincerely. Goku smiled. Vegeta was once again right, she had his personality.

"Eneida," he rubbed her head.

"I don't blame you for thinking like that, I left you and your mother and brothers for five years. Hell I wasn't even here for your birth and for that I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Are you…going to leave again daddy? Goten told me that you always leave to save the planet."

Goku looked down, he didn't want to leave again and he doubt it that the Earth will need saving, at least for a little while.

"No Eneida, I won't be leaving any time soon."

Eneida smiled and hugged her daddy.

Goku returned the hug. He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He got up with her in his arms.

"Come on; let's go see what mommy and Goten are so that we can go home."

**Son's house hold**

Eneida ran to the house the minute Goku placed her on the ground, she ran to the garden while pulling him.

"Look daddy," she pointed to her garden.

"Wow you grew all these plants?"

"Nope, Goten and mommy helped me but I chose which ones I wanted."

Goku laughed, he bend down so that he could see the flowers. Chi-chi felt her heart warm up to see Goku interacting with their daughter. She was glad that Goku and Eneida where spending time together.

Goten watched as his baby sister and his father talking. He hoped his father would try to stay Eneida needed him and so did he.

"Daddy can we play tag?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie," Eneida got up and ran to her brother and mommy. She pulled them to where her daddy was.

"Okay you guys, let's play tag!"

The Son family played and laugh to their hearts content unaware of the preying eyes staring at a certain demi-sayian.

**Later that night**

Goku tucked in his daughter and kissed her forehead. Eneida smiled at him and was glad that her daddy was here. A knock on the door interrupted them. The two looked to see Goten standing at the door way.

"Big brother is here,"

"Yeah he is, so Eneida want me to tell you a story or did dad told you he was going to?"

"Daddy tucked me in so you have to tell me a bedtime story." She said smiling.

Goten laughed and walked to her bed. Eneida snuggled into his chest.

"Okay now which story do you want to hear?"

"The one about the blond hair knight in love with the princess but can't have her because she doesn't love him so he goes for the village girl who doesn't love him but loves the attention he gives her."

Goten laughed.

"You love that story don't you?"

"Uh-hu,"

"Okay well once in a land far away…"

Goku watched how his kids interacted with each other. He could tell that Eneida was more attach to Goten than she was to Vegeta. He smiled as he watched as his little girl closed her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"And when the knight saved her from the evil king he-" he looked down and saw that she was asleep. Goten smiled, he kissed the top of her head; he got comfortable and snuggled with her. Goku smiled and turned off the lights.

"Night son,"

"Night dad," he whispered so he wouldn't disturb Eneida.

He quietly went to his bedroom. Chi-chi was there standing on the balcony. Goku entered the balcony, he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Chi-chi let out a breath of air. She turned and kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you,"

"I do to and Chi-chi I'm-"

"It's fine, I don't know why you left but I think Eneida said enough for both of us right?" Goku laughed.

"Right, come on let's get to bed. I have five years to make up for leaving you alone."

Chi-chi smiled as she and her husband enter the room and rekindled their love.

**A/N: Well love it hate it tell me what you think k?**

**~Goddess of night out ^^**


	2. moments with my little girl

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so happy that people love this story so let's keep it going shall we? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed**

**Tevinssj7, darkangel, Elizabeth0058, PrincessPorsha, Chiba Bunny, FanGirlBecky13, and Bookworm WinkS**

**Tevinssj7- here's another chapter ^^**

**Darkangel- thank you and here is an update ^^**

**Elizabeth0058- ^^ here's the next chapter**

**PrincessPorsha- thank you oh and you pronounce her name by saying I need a but replace the I with an E**

**FanGirlBecky13- I agree with you I love reading these kinds of stories and here's the next chapter ^^**

**Bookworm WinkS- ^^ thank you**

**Chapter 2: moments with my little girl**

**Son house hold**

**7:11 a.m.**

Eneida checked the time on her clock; she could see that she had exactly an hour before Goten, her mommy, and hopefully her daddy woke up. She got out of bed and quietly went to the kitchen. When she got there she was surprise to see her daddy there. Eneida pouted. She wanted to be the one to make breakfast for everyone.

Goku sense that someone was in the room he didn't have to look to know that it was his baby girl.

"Morning sweetie,"

Eneida ran to her daddy and hugged his leg. Goku bend down and pick up his baby girl. Kissing her forehead he asked.

"What are you doing up so early missy?"

Eneida giggled she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to make breakfast for you, mommy, and big brother." She pouted and crossed her arms. Goku couldn't help but laugh, her pout was just too cute. He kissed her temple and rubbed his nose with hers.

"Well sweetie, why don't you and I make breakfast for mommy and big brother?"

Eneida smiled, "Okay."

Goku put his daughter on the ground and kissed the top of her head.

The two got out the pots and pans that they would need, Eneida grabbed the food and ingredients that they would be using. Eneida and Goku spent the morning cooking breakfast, somehow flour got on her hair Goku couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny daddy?" she asked confused.

"Oh nothing just that I could have sworn we were making pancakes not making Eneida cakes." Eneida ran her hands through her hair and felt flour on her hair.

"Oh," she smiled and dipped her hands in flour.

"Hey daddy?" she gave him her most innocent smile the one that showed she wasn't up to anything when in reality she was.

"What is it princess?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can,"

"Well come down here it's a secret and there's a possibility that Goten might hear,"

Goku bend down so that he was eye level with her.

"Yes?"

"Well since we're making cakes I thought we should make another one,"

She flicked her hands so the flour got on his face. Goku opened his eyes; Eneida laughed her little heart out when she saw her daddy covered in flour.

"Daddy you look like a ghost,"

Goku laughed and grabbed the bowel of flour he then flicked it on her face.

"Now you look like a ghost,"

Eneida laughed before she could get some flour Goku lifted the bowl above his head so that she couldn't reach it.

"Hey that's not fair,"

"No what's not fair is you cheating,"

Eneida huffed.

"I did not cheat I just caught you by surprise. That's not cheating."

"Hmm…you're right but you're still not getting this bowl of flour."

Eneida pouted but than an idea pop into her head. She flew up and dipped her hands in the flour and flicked him again.

"Eneida you can fly?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh-Hu, Goten showed me when I was one."

"Huh,"

Eneida got down and continue making breakfast. Goku just smiled and helped her out. The two made French toast, sausages, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Goku was impressed to see how well she knew how to cook. Eneida told him that mommy showed her how to cook since Goten had a huge appetite.

Goten smelled French toast and that meant one thing…Eneida was cooking! He got out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

He wasn't surprise to see Eneida there but was surprise to see his dad there.

Eneida turned around and smiled. She ran to Goten's open arms, picking her up he kissed her forehead than both her cheeks. Eneida kissed the tip of his nose than on his cheeks and hugged him.

"Morning big brother,"

"Morning baby sister how is my little angel?"

"Happy and excited, how's my monkey?"

"Tired and hungry, what did my baby sister make?"

"Well, daddy and I made pancakes, French toast, bacon, eggs, and sausages." She said counting off from her fingers.

Goten chuckled kissing her one last time he placed her on the ground. The young demi sayian looked at his father and gave him a warm smile, Goku smiled back happy to know that his family forgave him.

The door to their house burst open he heard footsteps and already knew who was here. His long-time friends along with his son and his wife enter the kitchen eyeing the sayian.

"Big brother Gohan, Videl" she ran to Gohan and hugged his leg. Gohan bend down and picked up his baby sister.

"Wow Eneida, you've gotten big." He said jokingly.

"Or maybe you haven't been training that much?" She joke right back.

"Nah, you're just getting big." He said kissing her and putting her down on the ground.

"Hello Eneida,"

"Hi Videl, where's Pan?"

"She slept over at a friend's but she'll be here later,"

"Okay,"

"Well so Vegeta and Bulma were right, you are back."

Goku turned to see Krillin, Piccolo, 18, Marron, Vegeta, and Bulma along with their kids.

"Yeah they were," he said smiling at them.

"Good, hopefully you'll stay this time."

Goku just laughed as he set the table. Eneida looked at the adults and just shrugged her shoulders. She checked the time and saw that her mommy should be up in about a few minutes. She smiled knowing that her mommy needed a relaxing day.

She was about to run to the garden when she felt someone grabbing her by the collar and being lifted up from the ground.

"Hey!" she said turning to the person who had her.

"Uncle Piccolo, this is not fair." She said as she moved around so that she could be free.

"How so?" he asked struggling not to laugh.

"Because you took me by surprise…" she said guessing hoping that she right.

Piccolo couldn't help but laugh a little; he placed her down on the ground. Eneida smiled, she jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"Love you," she than flew to Vegeta and kissed his cheek. Flying back to her destination Eneida reached the backyard. She grabbed a pair of her scissors and cut off some white and pink roses, some lilies, and a few exotic plants. Once she had the flowers she wanted she ran into the kitchen.

"So Goku, are you here for good or…"

"Krillin, don't worry I'm staying." He said knowing where his thoughts were going.

"Okay just you know wondering."

"I know," he looked at everyone and realized that he had a lot of catching up to do.

"So, how is everyone?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Gohan said smiling at his dad.

The gang heard little footsteps, they turned to see Eneida getting a vase filling it with water, she than placed her flowers into the vase. Once that was done she went to the table and placed them there.

She then grabbed the plate for her mommy and flew to her room.

"So, how did Eneida take the fact that her father was back?" Piccolo asked his longtime friend.

"Before or after she slapped him?" Vegeta smirked.

Piccolo looked at his friend and smirked.

"So our little Eneida slapped you? Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"I guess that Eneida is attached to you as well?" Goku asked.

"You can say that, I was the one who took her to Kami's lookout."

"Really? Wow I would've thought it be Gohan or Goten to take her there,"

"She wanted me to take her since Goten and Gohan were busy and yes she is attached to me, now answer my question how did she take it?"

"Well at first she was upset that I left but after we talked we forgave each other and decided to start over."

"Well at least she forgave you than again she is your daughter." Gohan said.

Goku just smiled.

"Yeah and she is your sister,"

Gohan beamed with pride to know that sweet little Eneida was his sister.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but why don't we eat knowing Eneida she probably made more than you or Goten could eat." 18 said eyeing the food.

"18 you can't always think about Eneida's…is that French toast," Bulma grabbed the toast and started to eat it.

"Mom whatever happened to…are those chocolate or blueberry?"

Goku eyed the pancakes.

"Chocolate,"

"Okay time to eat,"

Goten and the others grabbed a plate and started eating. Goku shook his head in amusement. He grabbed two plates and headed for his room.

**With Eneida and Chi-chi**

Chi-chi smelled a sweet aroma and knew that her baby was in her bed with breakfast.

Opening her eyes she saw that Eneida had breakfast for her. Eneida was standing next to her bed with a small smile.

"Morning mommy, are you hungry?"

Chi-chi smiled, sitting up she grabbed the plate and put it on her dresser. She then grabbed her daughter and placed her on the bed.

"Morning sweetie, yes as a matter of fact I am,"

"Good daddy and I made pancakes, French toast, eggs, sausages, and eggs. Oh and uncle Vegeta, aunt Bulma, uncle Piccolo, Krillin, 18, and the teenagers are here,"

*Laughs*

"Well than why don't I go and join them?"

"But mommy, I was hoping that it be you me and daddy,"

Right on cue the door swung open Goku smiled at his two favorite girls.

"See mommy, so please can you, daddy and I eat together?"

"Yeah mommy can't we eat together?" Goku said pouting Eneida smiled now she knew where she got her pout from. She decided to help her daddy. Giving her mommy the biggest innocent eyes the cutest puppy dog pout and in the cutest voice she said.

"Pwease mommy can we have breakfast in here?" she looked at her husband and could see that he was struggling to laugh but kept his composure.

"Oh alright," she gave in.

"Yea," Eneida snuggled sat next to her mommy and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on daddy, you mommy and me are eating together."

Goku sat next to his little girl and placed her plate on her lap. Eneida munched on her pancakes. She saw that her daddy turned it into a smiley face.

Goku watched as his baby ate he couldn't help but smile, he then looked at Chi-chi who was eating. She caught him looking at him with the sweetest smile she's ever seen on him.

'_I love you," _he said through their bond so that Eneida wouldn't be grossed out by them.

Chi-chi smiled.

'_I love you to, and I'm really glad that your back."_

"_Me too,"_

Eneida looked at her parents and saw that they were both smiling at each other.

She smiled and continued eating.

**XxXxX**

After they were done eating Goku and his girls walked down stairs. Eneida decided to change so she quickly ran to her room. She put on a yellow hoddie since it was a bit chilly outside some long jeans. She also let her hair down and put two clips on each side. Once she approved of her outfit she ran downstairs.

Goku and Chi-chi entered the kitchen to see their friends sitting down.

"Where's Eneida?" Goten asked seeing that his ball of sunshine wasn't with his parents.

"She's probably in her room getting ready for the day." His mom said.

Eneida flew down to the kitchen.

Goten smiled as his baby sister enter the kitchen.

"Okay now that the baby is here we can tell you why we came," Krillin said.

Eneida skipped to Goten's side he picked her up and placed her on his lap. Eneida got comfortable and watched as the adults talked.

"Do you want to watch TV?" he whispered in her ear. Eneida checked the time. She saw that it was ten which meant one thing. Her show was on.

"Oh no, it's ten!" she hopped off of Goten's lap and ran for the living room. Sitting on the couch she turned on the TV and watched her show.

"So what brings you guys here?" Goku asked.

"Because in two weeks is the World Martial Arts Tournament and we all know that you would die to enter." Goku thought about that, a part of him did want to enter another part just wanted to spent time with his family.

He looked at Chi-chi who smiled at him; Chi-chi has finally come to terms with her husband and his fighting and decided that if this is what he wanted then she would support him in every way.

"I'll enter but I won't go easy on you."

Everyone just either smirk or smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go see what Eneida is up to,"

"I'll go with you,"

Goten and Trunks went into the living room to see what their baby sister was up to.

Eneida was eating some M&Ms while watching her favorite show.

"Eneida,"

Said girl looked up to see her brothers.

"Hi," she waved with a cute smile.

"Eneida you know how mom gets when you eat sweets so early in the morning."

"Well, its' only 10:22 so it's not that early," she said with her cute smile.

Goten just laughed. He couldn't stay mad at her no longer than a second.

Trunks just shook his head; he was so whipped than again so was he. The two went into the living room.

"SO sweet cheeks wha'ca watching?" Trunks asked as he pinched her cheeks. Eneida just laughed as the two demi-sayians enter the room.

"Vampire Diaries," she said. The two sat down and watched as a half-naked man and a really cute blond were having a heavy make out session.

"ENEIDA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING?" Goten and Trunks yelled. The adults heard the demi sayians and rushed to see what was going on.

Goten took the control away from his sister and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" she said looking at her big brother.

"Eneida Son, don't you ever EVER watch that again got it?" Trunks said. Eneida gulped, she'd never seen her big brothers looking at her like that. She saw them like this when they fought each other or with the bullies but never like this to her.

"O-okay," she said a bit scared.

"Brat what's going on?"

Uh-oh, if her big brothers were against this she was scared about her uncle and daddy and older brother.

Goten turned on the TV and saw that things were getting a little more intense.

Eneida tried to hide behind the couch's pillow so she could escape the look Trunks was giving her.

"Eneida was watching this." Goten said pointing to the TV.

The adults turned to the TV and saw two half naked people kissing each other.

"ENEIDA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING?" both sayians along with Gohan and Piccolo yelled

Eneida cringed she was so not use to this.

"I-I was watching Vampire Diaries," she said.

"Come on guys, they're just kissing and besides it's not like they were going to do anything else," Krillin said as he watched the scene change.

"See? Just heavy kissing,"

If looks could kill Krillin would so be dead.

Eneida looked at her brothers, uncles, and daddy. She agreed with Krillin, they didn't do anything bad. Just kissed and killed each other but she didn't say that. She didn't want to get into any more trouble.

Chi-chi could see that her baby was scared not that she blamed her. She was used to having her boys smiling and taking care of her she was not use to them yelling at her and being mad at her.

Chi-chi looked at Bulma, Bulla, and Videl. They both nodded their heads knowing what she wanted. Videl grabbed Gohan and Piccolo by the ears and dragged them inside the kitchen while Bulma and Bulla grabbed their brother or husband and pulled them to the kitchen ignoring their pleas and threats. Chi-chi grabbed both Goku and Goten.

"Sweetie, why don't you go outside and play? I need to have a word with daddy and the other idiots."

Eneida slowly nodded her head and ran for the door.

Chi-chi then pulled her idiotic boys in the kitchen.

"Ow damn it woman what the hell is your problem?" Vegeta asked as he rubbed his ear glaring at his mate.

"A better question is; what's your problem? The poor thing was scared half to death with the way you six were looking at her."

"Oh come on Bulma she shouldn't even be watching something like that. For Dende's sake she's only five!" Goku said.

"Yes she is only five but it's not like she didn't plan on doing any of that stuff. Besides she didn't know that she was watching a bad show."

"Okay but still I told her before that she's not allowed to watch things like that," Goten said remembering how he caught her watching some blood and gore show. Seriously, how the hell did his five year old sister come across these things?

"Maybe since it was only kissing she didn't think nothing of it?" Bulla stated.

Trunks was about to say something but one look from his sister kept his mouth shut.

"Guys I know your overprotective with her but you can't hide her from danger forever," Videl said.

"Not forever just until she's Master Roshi's age." Goten said. The women glared at him. Goten just shrugged it off not seeing the problem.

Goku was about to agree with him but,

"_If you agree than you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next week,"_

That immediately shut him up; looking at Vegeta and his eldest son he could see that they were in the same predicament as him.

The door open and Eneida walked in. she stood in front of the adults with her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to watch that bad show I promise not to watch it again," she said. Goku looked at everyone before he walked to his baby girl. Picking her up, he kissed her forehead.

"Sweetie we're not mad at you, we're just mad that you were watching a show that was inappropriate for you, you're too young to be watching things like that okay?" Eneida nodded her head. She hugged her daddy and looked at her uncles and brothers.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked. They just shook their heads and smiled at her.

"Of course sunshine, just don't watch it again okay?" Gohan said.

Eneida nodded her head with a huge smile. She got out of her dad's arms and hugged each of her boys.

"Thank you," she said smiling. She hopped out of Gohan's and skipped outside. The adults just laughed at her cuteness. They each went out to see Eneida chasing a butterfly.

"So Goku shall we train for the tournament?" Krillin asked his friend.

"After me baldy I want to see how strong Kakarot has gotten,"

Goku just smirk.

"Alright Vegeta let's see what you got,"

Eneida was flying and saw that her daddy and uncle were about to fight each other. She shrugged and flew to her mommy's side.

"Mommy, are daddy and uncle Vegeta going to fight?"

"Sadly yes,"

"But didn't big brother told me that daddy was the strongest?"

"Well you never know sweetheart your uncle Vegeta might have beat him."

Eneida looked at her daddy and uncle then back at her mommy.

"Mommy, after this can I go see Dende?"

Chi-chi smiled.

"Of course dear knowing him he probably misses you,"

"Yea," she hopped up and down. Bulla looked at her baby girl.

"Chi-chi why don't I take her since my dad and Goku are going to take forever with this,"

Chi-chi looked to see the two sayians fighting but were also holding back.

"Your right, okay Eneida you can go with Bulla,"

"Yea, come on big sister." She grabbed Bulla's hand and started dragging her.

"Hey Bulla I'll go with you two." Goten said.

"I think big brother likes you," Eneida whisper in her ear.

Bulla quickly blushed and hid her face so that Goten wouldn't see it. Eneida looked at her sister than at her brother; she put two and two together and smiled.

"You like big brother!" Eneida forgot to whisper so she said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Vegeta heard what Eneida said and looked up to see Eneida smiling and Bulla blushing bright red.

"What?" he yelled, Goku punched him forgetting that he was a bit distracted.

Eneida saw that she was right but needed to save her big sister.

"See I told you uncle Vegeta was easily distracted," Bulla saw what the little girl was doing and went along with it.

"Your right but did you have to use me as an example?"

"Yes, now you owe me some ice cream," she said smiling.

Goten tried to fight the disappointment when he saw that it was just a bet but at the same time was glad, he wanted to live to see the next ten seconds of his life.

"Sorry uncle Vegeta but I really wanted that ice cream,"

Vegeta shook his head and cursed his goddaughter's annoying habit of gambling.

Both Goku and Vegeta decided to turn super and started their fight.

Trunks walked up to his sisters and brother.

"Come on let's go before we have to join them." He said eyeing Goten.

"Right," the four demi sayians flew up to the look out.

**XxXxX**

Eneida landed on the lookout she could see that her brothers and sister were still trying to catch up with her.

Eneida giggled, she remembered how she and Trunks had a tickle war and flew off before he could catch her and told Bulla and Goten when the wedding was and for that the three started chasing her.

"Is that Eneida, coming to visit little old me?"

Eneida turned to Dende.

"Dende," she ran to his open arms.

"So how's-"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" both the guardian and the demi sayian looked to see two embarrassed teenagers and a happy Trunks who was struggling not to laugh.

"You are so dead Eneida,"

"But Goten, if you kill me than mama is going to find out that you failed your test." She smiled at him.

Goten almost fell.

"How the hell did you-"

"You should hide your things more carefully since I'm always the one cleaning your room." She said smiling at him.

Goten faced palm himself. She was right; he had to clean his room instead of his baby.

Dende laughed and looked at the little girl that everyone fell in love with.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, I missed playing with you so I asked mommy if we can come here and we can play." She said hopping up and down. Goten and the Briefs just laughed at their ball of sunshine.

"Sure thing cutie pie,"

Goten and the others knew that was their cue to leave.

"Behave Eneida; we'll be back in an hour or two to pick you up,"

"Okay," she kissed her brothers and sister and waved good bye.

**Back at the Son house hold**

Both Vegeta and Goku sat down and watched as their friends spar against each other. Chi-chi and Bulma had to stop the fight since they saw that it was never going to end.

So now the two warriors were sitting down relaxing. Goku asked where Eneida was and Chi-chi informed him that she was at the lookout playing with Dende.

Goku started to worry the lookout wasn't the best place for a five year old what if she got hurt? Chi-chi laughed, she was happy to see this side of Goku but at the same time he had to have confidence in his daughter that she could take care of herself. It's not like this was the first time she was at the lookout by herself.

That did not set his nerves right in fact it freaked him out more but decided to let it go. He didn't want to sleep on the couch for a month!

So against his better judgment he stayed with his friends and watched as his son and Trunks spar against one another.

Goten told him that she should be done playing in about an hour or two so he waited. Goku decided to catch up with his friends since Chi-chi and the girls were having a cook out.

Vegeta and him decided to spar while they talk again.

"So are my son and your daughter…" he dodged a punch that was sent his way.

"No but according to Eneida they like each other but baldy's brat likes your son and neither of them knows that they like each other," he dodged a kick that was sent his way.

"Wait, did they tell her this or…"

"Like I said, Eneida is smart, nothing gets by that girl."

"Really?" he blocked one of Vegeta's punches and jumped from his kick.

"Yeah but at the same time she still has that childlike innocent, I swear Kakarot she's like you but then she's more like…"

Vegeta stopped and sucker punched him. Goku did a backflip and landed a few feet away from Vegeta.

"Like who?" he asked.

"The harpy and…"

"And…"

"Your mother,"

Goku became silent after that. Vegeta once told him that he knew his parents since his father was a solider for Vegeta's father and how Raditz would talk about her.

"My mom?" he asked in a silent voice.

"Yes," the two sayians were silent for a moment neither of them wanted to speak.

"Enough moping come on let's continue our match,"

"Right,"

The two sayians continue their fight until Chi-chi called out that the food was ready.

**With Eneida**

Gohan decided to go and pick up Eneida to spend some time with her. It has been a while since he and Eneida had their brother and sister moments. Normally she would be with Goten and only visit him when he wasn't busy.

Gohan would never admit it but he was jealous of Goten. Eneida loved everyone equally but she and Goten had a bond that was stronger than anything in this world. Even though he had his own family he still felt guilty that he never made time for his little sister.

Maybe that's why Eneida was attached to Goten. No matter how busy he was or whatever was going on in his life Goten always made time for Eneida; whether it was cooking with her, telling her bed time stories, or playing with her Goten made time for Eneida. And if there was ever a time when he couldn't spend time with her (which was rarely rare) he made it up to her by spending all of Saturday with her doing whatever she wanted. Gohan hated the fact that he never made time for her.

He always made time for Pan but never for Eneida.

He heard a little giggle and saw his sister coming towards him. She looked at him with genuine surprise.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Gohan knew that she was expecting Goten not him.

"I came to pick you up, if that's okay with you?" he asked.

Eneida shook her head; she was being rude to her older brother. Gohan felt hurt when he saw her shaking her head guess she didn't want him around.

Eneida saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Big brother are you okay?" she asked.

"Umm…I-"

Eneida laughed knowing that her brother thought she meant she didn't want him here.

"Big brother when I shook my head I didn't mean that I didn't want you here I meant that I was being rude and I shouldn't have I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want you here,"

Gohan let out a breath of air. He was glad that Eneida did want him here. Still it wouldn't surprise him if she was expecting Goten, he told Goten that he was going to be the one to pick up Eneida which surprised him but let it go Gohan was surprised when he question this Goten replied,

"_She and I already spent too much time together besides I need some alone time," _Gohan knew that was a lie he knew that Goten loved spending time with Eneida but he decided to allow him to spent time with their baby sister.

Dende appeared and was surprise to see Gohan and not Goten. Normally it was Goten that picked her up, wait what he was talking about it was always Goten picking her up.

"Are you ready to leave Eneida?"

"Yep, bye Dende it was nice playing with you,"

"Bye Eneida, stop by any time k?"

"Kk,"

She flew to Gohan's open arms.

"See you later Dende,"

"Later Gohan," Dende watched as his friends disappeared below the lookout.

Gohan looked at his baby sister as she watched the world getting closer and closer.

"So sunshine are you busy this Friday?"

Eneida thought for a moment. Fridays were normally spent with her big brother Goten but it's been a while since she spent it with Gohan.

"No why?"

"Well why don't you and I spent it together just the two of us?" he asked her.

Eneida tapped her chin and smiled.

"Okay,"

"Great," the two continue flying until they reached the house. Gohan landed and put his baby sister down. Eneida ran to where her daddy was and hugged his leg. Goku almost fell when he felt his daughter hugging him. He looked down and she gave him a big smile.

"Hi daddy!" she said.

"Hey sweetie, how was your play date with Dende?"

"It was fun, oh and Friday Gohan and I are spending the day together is that okay daddy?"

"It's fine sweetie," he said rubbing her forehead. Goten told him that Gohan rarely spend time with his baby sister so Friday would be a good day for him. That meant that he got to spend the whole week with his daughter.

Goku picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"You hungry baby?" he asked.

Before Eneida could say something her stomach did the talking as it growled and everyone heard it. Eneida blush bright red as everyone turned to her. She hid her face between her father's neck and shoulder.

Goten laughed and prepared her a plate.

"Hey baby sister come here," Eneida kissed Goku's cheek before he set her down. Eneida skipped to Goten's side and stood next to him.

Goten bend down and tapped his cheek. Eneida giggled. She kissed his cheek.

"Here you go," he gave her, her plate. She went to sit between her daddy and uncle Vegeta.

She ate as she listened to the adults talking about the upcoming tournament, she decided that this was boring and got up with her plate and walked inside the house. She sat on the couch and watched some TV, she was a bit upset that she couldn't watch Vampire Diaries, Tyler and Caroline finally got together after a long time and now she'll never know if Klaus would realize that Elena wasn't dead and that he was tricked. Worse the fourth season was coming up next week and they were showing the entire 1-3 seasons for the whole week and since she missed the third season she decided to watch the marathon now she couldn't since she promised everyone that she wouldn't watch it anymore.

So instead she watched Being Human but remember Goten's reaction towards it so she waited until it was over so she could watch Lost Girl. Once it was on Eneida got comfortable and ate her food and drank her Pepsi.

Goten entered the room.

"Hey squirt wha'ca watching?" he asked as he sat down next to her with a bag of Flamming Hot Cheetos and a Dr. Pepper in his hand.

"Lost Girl," she said.

"Really, which episode is this?"

"When Bo fights that spider fairy," Eneida would never understand how Goten hated when she watch shows like Vampire Diaries or Being Human but when it came to Lost Girl he was okay with it. Probably because he loved watching it with her.

The two sat down and ate in peace.

"Eneida you know I didn't mean to yell at you right?"

"Of course big brother, I understand."

"Good now if you're a good girl and not tell mom about the grade than I'll let you watch Vampire Diaries without anyone noticing."

This is why she loved Goten he was always soft when it came to her.

"Deal," she laid her head on Goten's chest while Goten wrapped his arm around her as the two watched TV. Trunks, Bulla, and Marron enter the living room to see Eneida and Goten watching TV.

"Hey what are you watching?" Trunks asked as he sat down next to Eneida.

Eneida saw that the show was over so she was in the clear Goten knew that if they told him then he would be dead so he said,

"Some lame cartoon right Eneida?"

"Yep," she said.

"Goten why don't the four of us go out to see a movie?" Maroon asked him trying hard not to blush.

"When?"

"Today?" she asked hopefully.

Goten looked at his baby sister, his dad and mom were home but he wanted to spent time with Eneida since he was going to school tommorow. He would never say it although he knew that everyone knew but he couldn't leave Eneida the two became attached to each other; it's been that way ever since she was a baby.

Eneida looked at her brother. She knew he didn't want to go but at the same time she didn't want him to go but he needed to spent time with his friends.

"Big brother you can go, I don't mind."

Goten smiled, Eneida could read him like a book.

"Sure you guys now that I have permission I can go," he said jokingly.

The little demi sayian just got up and kissed her big brother.

**XxXxX**

Everyone left the house so it was just Goku, Chi-chi, and Eneida.

Eneida wanted to go to the park since it was only 5:30 and it was a beautiful day outside Goku instant transmission them there. Eneida was in his arms so when he put her on the ground she held her head and fell on the ground landing on her butt.

Goku just laughed as he picked her up and set her on her feet.

Eneida saw that the swings were free; dragging her parents to the swing set she climb on and swung her little legs.

"Push me daddy!" she said jumping up and down.

Goku laughed, he grabbed the swing and pushed his little girl. Eneida laughed as she was pushed. She told daddy to push her higher which he agreed to. Eneida closed her eyes. Even though she could fly she enjoyed swinging on the swings, maybe because it was the closest thing she was ever going to get to flying.

After the swings she and her dad played freeze tag of course he cheated since he used instant transmission which in her eyes wasn't fair.

Eneida and her parents spent the rest of the day playing at the park, Eneida even climb a few trees. Goku joked and called her his little monkey. Eneida just respond with sticking her tongue out and making monkey noises.

After a while the three went by the lake and fished. Goku sat down and waited, waited, and guess what? He waited.

"Daddy can I have a turn?"

"Sure sweetie but don't be surprise if you don't catch any…thing."

Goku saw as the little girl caught a fish that was the size of her entire arm.

"Look mommy I caught a fishy!"

Chi-chi had to bite her tongue from laughing Goku looked at her in shock. Eneida went back to fishing ten minutes later huge piles of fish were near her feet.

"I must've stir them up for her, Eneida let me see the pole,"

Eneida handed him the fishing rod, Goku threw the line in the water and…nothing not even a nibble came.

Chi-chi laughed when she saw that her husband didn't catch anything.

"My turn my turn!"

"Okay but don't be surprised if-"

"Look daddy I caught two fish at the same time!"

"How is that even possible?"

Chi-chi walked up to her husband trying hard not to laugh but was failing miserably. She draped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry you just stir them up for her," she said jokingly.

Goku playfully glared at his wife.

An hour later the Sons were home with a huge pile of fish courtesy of Eneida. The three picked up the fish and put them in the fridge. The adults checked the time and saw that it was 7:33.

"Mommy daddy can we watch a movie?"

Goku and Chi-chi smiled at each other and nodded their heads.

"Yea, mommy can we have pizza?"

"Of course sweetheart why don't you go order while daddy goes and choses a movie,"

"Okay," she rushed to the phone and called the pizza place.

"Why don't you go and chose whatever movie you want to watch,"

"Sure don't worry I'll make sure it's age appropriate for the little one,"

Goku checked to see which movies would be good for his baby he found one that he never got tired of.

Eneida rushed to his side and pulled on his pants leg.

"Daddy what type of pizza do you want?"

"Hmm…order whatever sweetie,"

"Okay, Brisly hi I want ten pepperonis stuff crust and ten cheesy pizza yes, yes thank you."

She smiled at her daddy.

"The pizzas will be here in…this many minutes." She held her fingers up and showed him her ten little fingers. Goku laughed as he got his baby and kissed her.

*Giggles*

"Daddy!" the young demi sayian laughed as her daddy started to tickle him.

Eneida started to tickle him back.

"Hey no fair!" he started laughing when Eneida found his ticklish spot. Chi-chi entered the room and smiled. She was happy that her baby and lover where getting along and that they were already forming a father daughter bond.

After the tickle war Eneida whisper something in Goku's ear. Goku smiled at Eneida's plan the two looked at Chi-chi with matching smirks.

"What are you-"

"Dog pile!" her daughter ran to her mom and started to tickle her.

Goku then snuck up behind her and started tickle her as well.

Chi-chi started to fight back, she started to tickle Goku Eneida saw that her mom was tickling her dad so she joined in.

"He-hey, th-that's not fa-fair," Goku said trying to get the words out.

Goku saw that there was an opening to get his daughter.

_Chi-chi I see an opening to get Eneida,"_

"_I see it too,"_

"_On three we get her,"_

"_Alright,"_

"_Three!"_

Both parents started tickling the little girl. Eneida started to laugh her heart out.

A knock on the door interrupted the family tickling session.

"Brisly's here!" the young girl jumped out of her parents arms and rushed to the door. She opened the door and saw her favorite pizza girl. Goku walked behind her with the money.

"Hi Brisly bear,"

"Hi sweet pea how's my favorite little munchkin?"

"She's good how's her favorite pizza person?" the pizza delivery woman laugh as she handed Goku his pizzas.

"Here you go Mr. Son, oh and before I forget I have something for you sweet pea."

"What is it?" she asked her eyes full of excitement.

Brisly pulled out a piece of pie.

"Hersey's pie for a sweet little girl,"

Eneida took the pie and thanked the girl. She then ran to the living room so that her dad wouldn't say anything. Goku laughed as he watched his baby running inside with her pie.

*Chuckles*

"So how much?"

The woman smiled.

"Don't worry I already paid for it so it's good as long as you don't tell Mrs. Chi-chi that I gave her daughter a free desert."

He laughed.

"Sure I won't speak," he said with honesty. Goku walked back to the living room. Eneida and Chi-chi were sitting down on the couch with plates of pizza and chips.

"Yea daddy's here,"

The sayian sat down next to his girls and watched some movies.

After three boxes of pizza and two whole bags of chips Eneida started to get a little sleepy, the door swung open and in came her big brother Goten.

"Hey mom, dad. Wait a minute there's something wrong here," he said.

"Oh, and what is it?" Eneida asked as she whipped her eyes from sleep.

Goten laughed he went to her side and picked her up.

"You little sunshine should be in bed by now," he said kissing her on the side of her head.

"I know but I was just watching movies with mommy and daddy." She said giving him her big innocent eyes.

Goten laughed.

"Okay baby sister time for you to go to bed, come on let's get you ready for bed."

Goten smiled at his parents and kissed them along with Eneida. The two siblings walked up the stairs.

Goku and Chi-chi just laughed.

"I think daddy's little girl is also big brother's baby sister,"

"Yeah, she's gonna be well taken care of."

"Your right, I mean I can imagine when she's older and she's bringing guys over," Chi-chi turned to Goku and almost laughed at his expression.

Goku turned to Chi-chi.

"You can bet that none of those guys are going to get a centimeter near her,"

"Are you going to be one of those over protective fathers?" she asked almost laughing.

"Maybe…"

Chi-chi just laughed.

"Well come on we should get ready for bed, knowing Goten he probably asked Eneida to sleep with him."

"Yeah you're right," the two adults walked up to their room Goku saw Goten's room open. He peaked inside and saw a cute sight. Goten had his arms wrapped around Eneida's waist his head resting on top of hers while Eneida's head was resting his chest while her arms were around his chest.

Goten opened his eyes and saw his dad standing on the door way.

"Night dad,"

"Night son,"

"Night daddy," a small voice whispered. Goku laughed.

"Night sweetie,"

Goku closed the door and left to let his children sleep.

He smiled as he went back to his room to sleep with his wife.

**Two weeks later**

**World Martial Arts Tournament**

"So why are we here again?" Eneida asked as she looked at her brothers from her father's shoulders.

"Because sunshine we're here to prove how strong we are," Trunks answer.

"But that weirdo with the afro hair will be fighting and that would mean that you would have to go easy on him,"

"Princess what did I say?" Vegeta asked eyeing his little goddaughter.

"That if you make it to the finals than you're going to put the big dummy head in his place,"

"Good girl," he said smiling at her.

Eneida smiled as well.

She looked around and saw that everyone was getting pretty excited about this, she saw a churro stand and her mouth started to water.

"Daddy can I go get a churro?" she asked politely. Goku looked at the line and saw that it was pretty long.

"Maybe later sweetie right now I think we should go sign in,"

"Okay," she said smiling resting her chin on top of his.

"Well look who's here!"

Hercule yelled as he saw the Z fighters walking up to the sign up sheet.

"So you're here to challenge the champ now are you?" he asked laughing at the fighters.

"Hercule aren't you always running away whenever danger is near?"

Hercule almost fell flat on his face but regain his composure and laughed at the little girl's 'cuteness'.

"Eneida you're just like your brothers, always making cute stories. You know that I was the one who saved the world from Cell,"

"But I thought it was big brother Gohan? Besides didn't cell bitch slap you out of the ring?"

Everyone looked at the little girl when they heard that word coming out of her mouth.

"Eneida, where did you here that word from?" her mother asked shock.

Eneida thought than remember where she heard it from.

"From uncle Vegeta when he was retelling me the story,"

Vegeta faced palmed himself.

"Kid do me a favor,"

"Yes?"

"Next time I say a bad word slap me okay?"

"Okay,"

She said smiling unaware that everyone was glaring at the sayian prince. Vegeta just shrug it off.

Goku put down Eneida and kissed her head.

"Good luck daddy, Uncle Vegeta, Piccolo, big brother Gohan, Goten, and Trunks."

"Thanks baby but you know we won't need it," Goten said very cocky.

"I know I meant good luck keeping your anger in check." She said skipping to her sister's side and grabbing her hand.

"I think Eneida might be more of a smart mouth than Bulla," Trunks said.

"I doubt it but then again she spends more time with her than us," Goten said a little worry.

"You guys worry too much I highly doubt that Eneida will turn into another smart mouth Bulla," Krillin said.

"You're probably right,"

**XxXxX**

The fighters were each waiting for their turn to go at the punching bag. Vegeta saw no point in this that it was a waste of time but I didn't matter since he and the others already had their turn.

Eneida and Bulla watched as the fighters got their numbers and who was fighting who.

"Looks like big brother Goten and Trunks are fighting each other,"

"Yeah and Piccolo vs. Gohan that'll be an interesting match,"

"I feel sorry for my dad since he's up against Goku," Marron said.

"Daddy will go easy on him…I think, any ways I feel sorry for Mr. Hercule since he's fighting uncle Vegeta,"

Everyone stayed quiet after that and prayed to Dende that Vegeta would at least show some mercy towards the 'champ'.

Eneida's tummy growled and she knew she was hungry.

"Hungry baby?"

Eneida looked at Bulla and nodded her head.

*Laughs*

"Chi-chi we'll be right back, I'm a go get something to eat with Eneida."

"Okay but hurry up, you don't want to miss the match."

The two daughters of the sayians walked to the churro line which has gotten shorter. Bulla sensed that someone was following them, she was glad that Goten showed her how to detect ki. She could tell that whoever was following them wasn't someone that was friendly. Her hand squeezed Eneida's.

The young girl looked at her big sister.

"IS something wrong Bulla?"

"Eneida, when I let go of your hand I want you to run, run like you never ran before. Got it?"

"O-okay,"

Bulla waited until they were close.

"NOW!" she released Eneida's hand and did a round house kick nailing the guy that was about to take her baby.

Eneida saw the guy falling to the ground when a bunch of other guys came and rush towards them.

"Eneida fly!"

Eneida did as she was told but right before she was about to take off she felt something hitting her neck.

Bulla saw a dart sticking out of her neck which meant that someone tranquilized her. A man dressed in black picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You bastards! Let her go!" Bulla shot some ki blasts at the men but one of them struck her from behind.

Bulla wouldn't go down so easily so when she was about to struck the man she heard a clicking sound. Turning her head she saw her baby being held by the man with a gun next to her.

"If you move or follow us, she dies. Got it?"

Bulla growled but knew better than to fight them off.

The men ran off with Eneida in their arms. Bulla was about to go after him when someone struck her again only harder this time.

**XxXxX**

Chi-chi was getting worried, it's been twenty minutes since both Bulla and Eneida went to go get something to eat. She knew the lines weren't that long and she also knew that Eneida wouldn't miss Goten's match for anything in the world.

After the prilimeteries were over the women went to go check on the men.

Goku saw his wife and friends walking over.

"Hey guys," everyone turned and smiled.

"Hey, good job on your match," 18 said.

"Your only saying that cause he won."

"Yeah well at least it wasn't two seconds, Vegeta." Bulma scold.

"Whatever," he looked to see where his pride and joy were he was about to ask but Goten beat him to it.

"Hey mom, where's Eneida?"

"Yeah and Bulla?" Trunks asked noticing his sisters weren't here.

"Oh, well-"

The group heard footsteps running towards them, Goten turned and a blur of red slammed itself to him. Marron tried to ignore her jealousy but it was hard to do that when she saw Goten blushing.

"Bu-Bulla what's wrong,"

The blunette cried her heart out and tried to speak but all they heard was muffling sounds. Goten pulled away from her.

"B-chan…what's wrong?"

"They took her! they took Eneida!"

_No…_

**A/N: well love it hate it tell me what you think k?**

**~Goddess of Night out~**


	3. kidnapping my angel

**A/N: Hi everyone! Today is a great day for me it's my bestest bestest friend/someone who's like no is my sister's birthday!**

**I would like to thank everyone who review/favor/alreted this story ^^ keep them coming!**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE! You're the sweetest nicest bestest friend/sister out there I love you more than a fat kid loves their cupcakes ^^ P.s. Shrink girl! But I still love you! ****Jamais au revoir, jusqu'à une autre fois****hermosa!~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

**Chapter 3: kidnapping my angel **

Goku felt like someone punched him in the gut and had the air sucked out of him. Someone who apparently had a death wish took his baby. He tried to calm down but it was hard to do, if someone laid one finger on his little girl…

"Who took her, who the fuck took my baby sister?"

Goten punched the wall not caring if he made a hole or not.

Bulma held Chi-chi who surprisingly still hasn't cry but Bulma knew that she was trying to be strong.

"Goten calm down yelling will not bring her back," Marron said trying to calm him down.

Goten bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything rude or hurtful to the half cyborg girl.

Marron turned to see the other Z fighters looking calm but she knew that Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goku would be out for blood the minute Hercule returned.

The 'champ' came back. He advised for everyone to at least wait until he returned to see if he could find anyone who knew what happened to his son-in-law's sister.

"Well, did you find anything?" the sayian prince asked. It was clear to everyone that he was losing his patience.

"Well, no but-"

"Good, now we can do this our way,"

"Hold it Vegeta, dad what were you going to say?"

"Well I was going to say that someone saw a black van driving really fast not too long ago."

"A black van?" asked Vedial

"Yeah, someone said they saw three men going in it while holding something small, my guess is that that small thing was Eneida."

The sayians and namekian flew out of the waiting area before Hercule could say another word.

**With Eneida**

Her eyes opened and from her view she saw that she was at a…amusement park?

"Where am I?"

"You're at Glove World,"

The little girl turned to see a man with a monkey suite as her uncle likes to call it.

"Why?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"Because you are going to play here for a while,"

"Why?" she asked again.

"Umm…well…hey do you like churros?"

"Yes!" her eyes shine bright with excitement at the mention of churros.

"Well if you're a good girl and behave than you can have all the churros you want,"

"Yea," the little girl clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

_She's so cute, hard to believe that she's Gohan's sister!"_

The little girl skipped to one of the lines and waited for it to shorten.

"Sharper," said boy turned to one of his companions.

"Oh hey Mizuki,"

"Where's the brat?"

He pointed to the merry go round and the two saw her waiting in line.

"Good, as soon as Bulma or Gohan realize she's missing they would want to pay big money to get her back, it's a good thing that you and Gohan were once friends and are now mortal enemies,"

Sharper just stayed quiet, he didn't want to be reminded of Gohan or how he put him in jail.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled. He turned to see Eneida still waiting in line.

"So what are we going to do with her?"

"Well once the news starts spreading the president of Capsule Corps' goddaughter/the youngest sister of the owner of the most respectable hospital in the entire country is missing we will call them and tell them to pay up or the girl dies."

"But Gohan was the world champion last year not to mention that her brother is Goten and then there's Trunks and Vegeta."

"Let's not worry about that right now,"

"Alright hey kid-" they turned and saw Eneida skipping towards them.

"Can I call my daddy?" she asked. The two turned and smirk.

"Of course sweetie but instead of your daddy why don't you call your aunt Bulma?"

"I can't,"

"What? Why not?"

"Because she's at the tournament,"

"Okay, how about your brother Gohan?"

"He's also at the tournament,"

"Well can you call someone who isn't at the tournament?"

Eneida tapped her chin and smiled, she was so glad that she watched a lot of cop shows.

"Yep,"

The man handed her the phone, Eneida pressed the number and waited for the person to answer.

**With Goku and the others**

Everyone was looking for a black van problem was that there were a lot of stupid black vans.

"Great who the hell buys black vans now a days?" Vegeta asked losing his patience he was freaking out, what if something happened to his little girl? He could feel his blood boiling, he promised he would protect her and he was going to keep it.

Goku was pissed off, he never felt this mad before hell he never felt like killing someone but now all he wanted to do was find the bastard that took his angel and kill him with his bare hands.

The others were thinking the same thing when a ringing sound interrupted their thoughts. Goten pulled out his phone if it was Pairs…

"What?" he yelled into it.

"Big brother?"

"Eneida?" he stopped along with everyone.

"Hi big brother." His little sister sound safe and…happy?

"Eneida where are you?" he asked.

"Glove world, some men brought me here and said that if I behave than I get churros!"

Goten faced palm his forehead. Curse Eneida and her weakness for the sugary dough pastry.

"Eneida listen to me, who are you with?"

"Wait a minute hey man who looks like a woman what's your name," Goten resisted the urge to laugh, leave it to Eneida to say something like that.

"The name's Sharper and who the hell are you calling?"

"Someone…" she said in a sing song voice.

"Big brother he said his name is Sharper…isn't that what they use to make pencils have that pointy thing? She asked out of the blue. Goten and Gohan looked at each other, Gohan should've known it was Sharper; this wasn't his first attempt to kidnap his little sister.

Goten knew his sister was smart but he cursed her childlike innocence which meant she knew she was kidnap or she didn't he hope it was the latter.

"Eneida listen I need you to do me a big favor,"

"Okay,"

"Where are you?"

"At Glove world,"

"Okay now does Sharper have any weapons on him?"

"Nope, he said that I can ride the rides and if I behave I get churros!"

Once again he faced palmed himself along with everyone else.

"Hey, Goten I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Can you see me cause I can see you,"

"What," he looked around and saw a Ferris wheel with Eneida standing on top of the seat waving her hand.

"Hi big brother!" everyone turned and almost fell when they saw their baby standing on top of the Ferris wheel.

"Eneida Son, you get your little monkey butt down from there!" Goten shouted.

"Okay," Eneida jumped off the wheel as if she was just jumping off a tree.

"Wait that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you-"

"Are you okay? Brat you shouldn't have done that!" Goten heard voices from the background.

"I'm sorry but I heard my brother's voice so I climb the wheel and saw him!"

"Umm…can I have the phone?"

"Sure oh wait,"

"Hey big brother I'll call you later the he/she wants his/her phone back."

"I'm a man!"

"Well you have blond hair and it's long and what's that word Bulla uses…luscious?" the man took the phone.

"Listen if you want the girl alive than-"

"Are you threatening her?"

"Yes and if you want her alive than you pay up got it?"

"I'm bored," he heard from Eneida. He then heard yelling and a giggling sound shouting "catch me if you can,"

"Where did she go?"

The phone hung up and Goten knew that they were searching for his little sister.

**XxXxX**

Eneida was walking around and saw a churro line.

"Churros!" she ran to the line and waited for her turn. She pulled out her money that Bulla gave her.

**XxXxX**

Goten didn't know whether to be worry for Eneida or concern for the robbers.

"Goten what happened?"

He looked at everyone and wasn't sure how to answer.

"Umm…I think Eneida just tricked them,"

"How?"

"Well-" he then faced palmed himself.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately Goten," Trunks said.

"That brat is smart I'll give her that."

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"Eneida, she knew that they would use her to get to you or Bulma so she tricked them into calling someone though she knew that if she called you guys they would take the phone from her and threaten you guys to give them money so she called me instead knowing she'd be buying time and tell me where she is, damn kid knows her stuff," he said smiling with pride that his baby was this smart.

"Heh looks like Eneida isn't that stupid," Piccolo said with pride.

"Like I said I sometimes find hard to believe she's your daughter Kakarot,"

Goku didn't know whether to growl or not but he had to agree with everyone. Eneida was smarter than anyone he's ever met including Bulma.

"Well are we going to fly and admire how smart she is or are we going to fly down there and beat the crap out of those idiots who took my baby?" Bulla asked still pissed off that they took her sister.

"Right," everyone flew to the amusement park.

**XxXxX**

Eneida ate her pastry with joy she was down to twentieth and she was getting full. She smiled as she patted her tummy.

"Yea I finally got my churros," she got her last one and chewed on it, savoring every bite.

"You little brat!" the demi-sayian turned to see an angry man and he/she.

The man grabbed her and started to shake her.

"Why the hell did you run? Do you enjoy making people worry? Huh answer me?"

When he stopped shaking her Eneida felt her tummy doing an odd dance.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

"No I feel funny," her face was a deadly pale and before he could say anything Eneida puked all over his shirt. The man stared at the girl as he saw his favorite white shirt cover in churros.

Eneida looked at him and before she could say anything she threw up again only this time it was on his shoes.

"My tummy hurts," she said holding her stomach. Mizuki and Sharper stared at the little girl who was clutching her stomach as if her life depended on it.

Her huge innocent eyes met theirs.

"My tummy feels funny, I think I might be-"she cover her mouth and threw up again.

"I think you over did it," Sharper said as he watched the poor thing throwing up everything she ate which was nothing but churros.

"I don't feel so good," she said as she sat down and put her head between her knees.

"Umm…kid?"

"Eneida!" the two goons turned to see Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and Piccolo glaring at them.

"Hi everyone," she said waving at them. Goten looked at his baby sister she looked ill.

He went to her side and picked her up and brought her to their side.

"You okay sweetie?" he asked not taking his eyes off the goons.

"Goten?" he looked down.

"Yeah?" he asked concern. Eneida never called him Goten unless something was really wrong.

"I don't feel so good," she hopped off his arms and ran to the nearest trash can and threw up whatever else she had in her stomach.

Bulla rushed to her side and pulled her hair back rubbing her back.

Once she was done puking her guts out she whipped her mouth.

"Come on baby let's get you home,"

"Okay but please fly gentle."

"Sure thing,"

Bulla picked her up flew back home.

Goten watched as his baby and friend flying back home he then glared at the two men that harmed his sister.

He started to crack his knuckles.

The goons looked at the men and started to back away.

"Now guys let's talk about-" Mizuki was punched in the gut curtsey of Goku.

"If you ever touch my daughter again I will put you through so much torture it'll make heaven seem like hell when I'm done with you,"

He then grabbed Mizuki and punched him square in the jaw.

Everyone else started to beat the crap out of the two men that dare lay a hand on Eneida.

**Back at Capsule Corps**

Chi-chi tucked her baby in the spare bed that Bulma provided for them.

"Mommy,"

"Yes baby?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not baby," she kissed her forehead.

"You just rest up okay?'

"Okay mommy," the door to her room swung open and in came Goten and Goku follow by everyone else.

"HI big brother daddy and everyone,"

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"My tummy hurts but mommy is making me chicken soup,"

"Okay would you like me to feed it to you?"

"Maybe,"

*Yawns*

"Mommy can I take a nap before I eat?" she asked looking at her mommy.

*Laughs*

"Of course sweetheart," Eneida yawned once again and got comfortable, she allowed herself to sleep.

Everyone stared at the little girl and slowly walked out so that they wouldn't disturb her.

Bulma sat down along with everyone.

"So I'm guessing this isn't the first time Eneida's been taken is it?"

"It has been the first time she's taken but this isn't the first time someone has try." Bulma explained.

"What?'

"Dad, I'm the owner of the most respected hospital and I'm also the champion of the world tournament and married to Videl who's the daughter of the 'world savior', while Bulma is president of Capsule Corps. Eneida is my sister and Bulma's goddaughter."

"Which makes her someone very important to us so people have tried to kidnap her for the past year or so, at first they went after Bulla and Pan but then when they saw a smaller target one who was more important to everyone they decided to go after her instead."

Goku could feel his blood boiling, sum bags like Sharper and his friends have been trying to take his daughter away from them? Well no more, no one was going to touch his baby if he had anything to say about it.

"Well none of that matters what matters is that Eneida is safe," 18 said.

Everyone-minus the sayians-nodded their heads in agreement.

Goten got up from his seat.

"Goten where are you going?" his mom asked.

"To check on Eneida, I just want to make sure she's okay,"

"Okay,"

The demi sayian went up to go check on his baby sister.

**With Eneida**

**Someone special's point of view**

He looked at the little demi sayian resting, he hated to admit it but she looked so peaceful as she slept hell she looked like an angel. He stroke her hair and was amazed at how soft it was, even though he was standing he could smell her shampoo.

A scent of raspberries filled his nostrils if he could he would stay there just to inhale her scent. He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts.

How dare he think like that? She was the enemy, her people killed and what's to stop her from killing?

"_But she seems so…so…so innocent hell it looks like she couldn't even harm a fly!"_

Once again he shook his head.

"_No, she's a sayian! She associates with Vegeta; she'll be a killer in the end…like her grandfather. Like her entire race!"_

He heard footsteps approaching; he quickly got out the window showing that he wasn't in the room.

Goten enter the room to see his baby girl sleeping; he smiled as he made his way towards her bed. The little girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Big brother?"

"Hey baby sis, how are you feeling?"

She got up and rubbed her eyes. With a huge smile she said,

"Better! In fact I'm a little hungry can we get something to eat?"

*Chuckles*

"Sure baby sis, mom made you chicken soup so let's go and get it,"

Eneida grabbed Goten's arm and the two headed for the kitchen.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah?"

Eneida thought about what she was going to say but decided against it.

"Never mind,"

From her tone Goten knew she wasn't going to talk no matter how hard he beg and plead.

"Alright but if you want to talk just talk to me k?"

Her smile made him forget about the situation at least for the moment.

The two walked in and Eneida ran to her daddy's side.

"Hi daddy," she said as she wrapped her arms around his leg. Goku smiled as he lifted the little girl and placed her on his lap.

The room instantly brightened when the little ball of sunshine entered. It was hard to stay mad when Eneida was around, her smile and laugh were contagious and you couldn't help but feel better when she was around.

Eneida lean back on her daddy's chest and looked at everyone.

"How are you feeling sunshine?" Trunks asked.

"A little better my tummy stopped doing its odd dance so that means that my guts won't be coming out," she said with a huge smile.

Everyone laughed at her, she was smart yet she had that childlike innocence that reminded everyone of Goku.

"Well that's good to know," Goku kissed the side of her head which made her laugh.

"Come sis, let's get you some real food in your stomach," Gohan said. Eneida smiled and skipped to her brother's side.

When they were in the kitchen Gohan served her a nice bowl of chicken soup he served her a glass of apple juice knowing that she shouldn't eat something that could make her stomach even worse.

"Here you go sunshine," he pulled out the chair for his sister to sit down.

Eneida sat down and ate her soup she savored every bite as the broth enter her mouth and the warm liquid passed down her throat. She swung her legs back and forth as she ate her lunch.

Gohan just smiled and went back out to the living room. As Eneida ate she couldn't help but think of the dream she had. Of the man who looked like her daddy…

**One week later**

**Son house hold**

**12:37 p.m.**

**Eneida **watched as her dad and big brother were fighting, she always enjoyed watching her big brother and daddy and if she was lucky her mommy fight each other. She wanted to learn to she wanted to fight.

"You've improved Goten,"

"Thanks dad,"

"Why don't we take a break and relax for a little while."

"Sure thing dad," the two went to sit down by Eneida and Chi-chi.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I want to fight,"

Goku and Goten almost fell.

"Umm…what?"

"I want to fight, mommy already showed me some moves and I already know the Kamehameha."

"What how did you learn it?"

"From big brother,"

Goku playfully glared at his son.

"Umm…funny story dad see…I don't even know how she learn how to do it I mean she was watching me and Trunks fight and then next thing I know she's doing it!"

Goku turned to her who had a huge smile on her face nodding her head in agreement.

"Well…I'll think about it k?"

"Yea!" she hugged her daddy and kissed her brother.

**XxXxX**

Chi-chi and Goku watched as Goten and Eneida played some weird game that involved Chi-chi's panty hoses, a tennis ball and a stick.

"Goku are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when Eneida asked to be train you looked as if you didn't even want her to think about it."

Goku blushed; Chi-chi could read him like a book.

"Well I want her to train but at the same time I don't. I want to be the one to protect her, I want to be the one to save her when she needs saving, Chi-chi she's our little girl and I don't want anything to happen to her."

*Laughs*

"Now I know how you felt with Gohan,"

Chi-chi laughed with him.

"Goku, Eneida will always need us but there will be a day when we won't be there to protect her and she'll need to do it on her own, I also don't want her to grow up but last week scared me Goku. Knowing that someone took my baby scared me half to death. I've seen the news about missing children and what happens to them, I was thinking of the worst case scenarios it scared me to know that my baby was going to get hurt or worse. Goku as much as I don't want to we have to train her, if something like that happens again I doubt that she'll have it easy."

"I guess your right…but I'm still taking care of her."

Chi-chi just laughed.

"Hello is anyone here?" the two lovebirds turned to see Gohan, Videl, Pan, and the Briefs coming from the front yard.

"Oh hey guys, what bring you here?"

"Just came to visit," Gohan said as he watched his siblings playing some weird game that Goten and Eneida came up with.

"I win!" Goten shouted. Eneida just pouted and nodded her head.

"Fine you win," she said pouting hoping her brother wouldn't brag. Goten laughed and rubbed her head.

"Nice try kid but I won and no pouting will get you out of this."

Eneida grumbled about him being a cheater.

Goten just laughed he picked her up and spin her around making her laugh. He tripped and Eneida landed on top of him. The two laugh their hearts out.

"Eneida," said girl turned and saw her family smiling at her.

"Hi everyone," she sat on Goten's lap ignoring his 'oof' and his complain about her getting heavy.

Trunks and Pan walked up to them. Eneida turned to Goten.

"I think Bulla likes you,"

"Does she now?" he asked with his hands behind his head.

"Uh-hu,"

"And how does my little sunshine feel about that?"

"I like her better than Pairs or Marron."

Goten just laughed.

"Really now?"

"Yep Pairs dress like one of those ladies that are always asking you to go with them and allow them to show you a good time whatever that is, and Marron is sweet but I think she might be worse than mama."

"How so?"

"Because she might be a big poppie head and tell you not to train, you saw the way she was when you told them that you'd be training with daddy today."

Goten laughed his heart out, Eneida just said the cutest things. Everyone looked at Goten as if he lost his damn mind then again Eneida was there so that meant that she was making him laugh.

"What are you laughing about uncle Goten?"

Goten looked at his niece, he still had to get her back for her prank last week he then got an idea.

"Hey Eneida I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?"

Goten whisper in her ear and knowing her she'll blurted it out. Eneida listen. Goten told her about Pan's little prank and how he wanted to get back to her so if she had any 'ideas' she should suggest now.

Eneida giggled and winked at him.

"Big brother Trunks?" she asked with her big innocent eyes.

"Yeah?"

"When you and Pan get married will you be calling me aunty or will I'll still be your little sister?"

Chi-chi and the others were talking about Eneida training Vegeta was against it since like Goku he wanted to be the one to protect her but a reminder of last week had him changing his mind when,

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the adults turned to see a flying Goten holding Eneida and flying away from the others.

Goten laughed as he flew with Eneida in his arms.

"Umm…big brother, I thought they weren't going to get mad?" she said as she looked at him.

"There not mad, they just want to kill us,"

"Ohh…well hey why don't we have fun with this?"

Goten loved her devious little mind.

"How so?"

"Watch this, so Trunks," Trunks and Pan stopped along with Goten and the little girl.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"When's the wedding?" this got the two sayians to blush a deep crimson color.

"There is no wedding!"

"Yeah we're just friends!"

"Really? Because Goten told me that a blush never lies,"

The two blush an even deeper red.

"Umm…time to fly," Goten grabbed Eneida and flew away while the two were still after them.

Bulla flew to the adults and watched as Goten and Eneida flew for their lives.

"Do we want to know?" Gohan asked.

"Umm…"

"What did you say?" they all turned to see a giggling Eneida flying by herself as the three teenagers chased her.

"You little brat come back here!"

Eneida flew behind her dad and Vegeta's leg.

"Eneida get your little booty from there!"

She peaked her head behind Goku's leg.

"No thank you I want to live to see the next hour of my life,"

Goten and Trunks knew that they couldn't do anything. Eneida had their dads wrapped around her finger meaning that she could say anything and they will listen to her without hesitation.

"Brats what the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah brats what is going on?" Eneida asked with a sly smile.

Goten and Trunks blushed not really knowing how to say that Eneida embarrassed them by saying something that they themselves told her.

"Umm…well…Eneida cursed!" Trunks said.

Eneida fell flat on her face.

"Did not!"

"Did to!" Goten said getting in her face.

"Did not,"

"Did to!" this time it was Trunks.

"Did not!" Eneida stomped her foot.

"Did not!" Goten mimicked her.

"Did to and that's final!" she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out on them.

"Okay, see mom she did say a bad word," Eneida almost fell again knowing that she was trick.

"Eneida," her mom said. Eneida smiled at them.

"Sorry mommy I didn't mean to," she then turned to Trunks and Goten.

"Soooo…when's the wedding?" She flew away before they could grab her and beat her senseless.

"ENEIDA!"

**XxXxX**

"Did you have to use a frying pan?" the youngest sayian asked as she rubbed her head where her brother hit her.

"I didn't use it, besides be lucky I was holding back,"

"Yeah unlike your mom who wasn't afraid to hit us with every force she had."

The three were rubbing their heads each had a huge bump in their heads.

"She only hit you guys cause you were being meanies,"

"We weren't being meanies; we were just chasing you for opening your big mouth,"

"So you do like Pan and Bulla?" that earned her another punch on the head.

**XxXxX**

Everyone was eating the dinner that Chi-chi prepared for them; Eneida helped her mom set the table before she sat next to her brother and daddy.

Eneida ate her food along with everyone else. The adults talked about things that didn't matter to her while the teenagers talked about school or some other nonsense that she honestly didn't care about.

She got lost in her own little world as she thought about her dream. Where the man that looked like her daddy only with longer hair and red fur and he had…a tail? He was fighting something what it was she wasn't too sure but all she knew was that it was a threat to her family.

But then…why was she crying to see the threat being attack? She shook her head whatever she dreamt was nothing but a dream, nothing more nothing less. She continued to eat her food.

Eneida felt something and she quickly turned to the woods to see if there was anything out there.

"Something wrong?" she looked up to see Goten and everyone looking at her with concern.

"No I just thought I heard something but it was only an animal."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other before looking at the woods. For some reason the two sayians felt like they were being watched or more specific a certain five year old was being watched.

**Later that night**

_Eneida's dream_

_The sky was bright red as she watched the two beings fighting each other; she didn't know what to do. She was only twelve for Dende's sake! She couldn't stop them no matter how hard she wanted to._

"_Please stop…please…just-"_

_End of Eneida's dream_

"Stop!" she screamed. She looked around and saw that she was only in her bedroom. She got out of her bed, she was about to go to Goten's room when she remember that Goten slept over at Trunks. She decided to sleep with her daddy. Grabbing her T-rex that she named Mr. Hoppers she went to her parents' room.

She knocked to make sure she wasn't disturbing them.

Goku heard a small knocking sound coming from his door. He got up and opened the door. He found his baby holding a t-rex and a cute expression on her face.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream,"

Goku laughed as he picked up his little girl. Kissing her forehead he whisper.

"Well then why don't you and your friend come sleep with me and mommy and I'll scare away any boogie men that will come after you deal?'

Eneida smiled.

"Deal,"

Goku placed her between him and Chi-chi he made sure that she was covered from chin to toe. Eneida snuggled with her mommy who hugged her daughter.

"Night Daddy,"

"Night baby," Goku watched as his girls slept. He couldn't help but smile as his daughter and wife slept with him and how lucky he was to have the most beautiful woman as a wife and the sweetest thing as a daughter.

He slept and prayed to Dende that he never had to leave his family again.

**The next morning**

Eneida woke up to find herself hugging her daddy. She looked at him and saw that he slept the same way that Goten did.

She slowly got out of bed and walk to the window. She stare outside to see the view however what she saw scared her, her backyard was on fire, she turned to her parents but saw that her entire house was on fire. Her parents were lying on the bed as the fire engulfed them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she screamed but she could see that it wasn't working, she quickly ran for the door but as soon as she took a small step she fell into a huge black hole. When she landed she was in a dark forest.

"Where…where am I?" she looked around and saw a figure sitting on a huge rock staring into the sky. The figure looked like her daddy but he looked different. He had the same hair but his face, instead of a happy smile it was an angry scowl, he had on armor like her uncle Vegeta use to wear only it was sleeveless revealing his muscles; he also had a tail that was wrapped around his waist like her and her family.

"Umm…excuse me,"

The man turned to face her instantly his face softened.

"Hello Eneida,"

Eneida blinked. How did this stranger knew her name?

"Umm…who are you? And why do you look like my daddy?"

The man smiled, he walked up to the little girl and stroked her hair.

"You look just like her, but then again you are mixed with your father and mother but her eyes…you have her eyes…"

"Who's eyes?"

*Laughs*

"You are your father's daughter,"

The man kissed Eneida and whispered.

"You have a long journey ahead of you my little warrior, I was happy that none of your brothers received the gift but you on the other hand…I am sorry but it is my fault that you are stuck with my curse, I pray to Kami that you use it better than I ever did,"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion. The man just laughed.

"Eneida, would you like to play with me?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

**XxXxX**

Goten entered his parents' room, his mom told him that Eneida decided to sleep with them. He walked in to see his baby sister hugging her t-rex with a smile on her face.

"No nightmares huh? Good."

He sat down and shook her.

"Hey baby sis, time to wake up,"

Eneida's eyes fluttered open and saw her big brother.

"Big brother, *Yawns* big brother I had the most amazing dream."

"Really what was it about?"

"I was playing and then…" she stopped, she remembered her promise.

"And then…" Goten asked.

"That's it, I was playing with you and daddy and mommy and Gohan." It wasn't a lie, she was playing but not with them.

"Oh okay, now let's get your little rug butt out of bed and ready for the day?"

"Okay," she got out of bed and headed to her room. She grabbed a pair of pants and put on a yellow shirt she also grab her light blue vest and put it on.

She tied her hair in a ponytail she then grabbed her bracelet and necklace that she never took off unless she was sleeping, she put on a pair of orange vans and skipped to the living room.

She saw that her mommy made blueberry waffles and biscuits she grab her plate and sat down next to her brother. Goten grab her and placed her on his lap. The two ate in silence as their dad ate like it was his last meal.

"Where do you guys put it all?" she asked as she watched her brother eating his eighth plate.

For the past two weeks Goku realized that Eneida was different than the others. She didn't eat a lot like him, Vegeta and the other demi sayians but she was faster in speed and flying, she was as skinny as a tooth pick but she was never as hungry as the others, she was smart for someone her age but she still had her innocence that made Goku question her intelligence. She knew how to use her ki and knew every basic fighting moves thanks to Goten and Trunks and her watching them.

Swallowing his food he smiled at her, "In our stomachs of course,"

She turned to Goten who swallowed another plate of food.

"Yeah Eneida I mean aren't you ever hungry?" his baby sister ate her food.

"Yea but not like you and everyone else who after I'm done after eight minutes I'm hungry again,"

"Trust me Eneida," her mom said as she put down another plate of food for her boys.

"When you're married you'll see that all men sayian or not would want to eat none stop."

As soon as she said married both Goten and Goku started to choke on their food.

"Married? Why the hell are you talking about marriage so soon?" Goten and Goku said.

Chi-chi smacked them both with her frying pan.

"Language you two,"

Eneida gave her mommy her big doe eyes.

"But mommy I don't want to get married," she said wrapping her arms around Goten.

"Oh why not sweetheart?"

"Mom why ask why when we-" one look from his mom made him shut up.

"Because mama they would have to ask for my hand and they would never give it back and that means I can never have it again no matter how badly I ask for it,"

The three looked at Eneida before they started to laugh. Goten hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, baby sister if he asks for your hand he will never return it,"

"Exactly!" she said throwing her fist in the air. Goku just laughed.

"And if he takes your hand Eneida he'll never give it back to you and that means that you won't own it anymore,"

Eneida brought her hand to her chest and hugged it to her chest.

"But I like my hand and I like owning it,"

Once again everyone laughed she was just too adorable.

**XxXxX**

Goten packed his stuff in his bag still chuckling about Eneida's comment about marriage.

"Hey Goten," said boy turned and saw Paris and the rest of his friends.

"Oh hey guys,"

"Someone looks happy," Trunks commented.

"Oh I'm just remembering what Eneida said this morning,"

"And that would be?" Bulla asked knowing that Eneida probably said something funny.

"Mom was talking about marriage,"

"You're joking right?"

"Wish I was but no anyways Eneida said she didn't want to get married,"

"That's good," Trunks said with a smile. That earned him a slap on the chest curtsy from Pan.

"Yeah but what she said afterwards was funny, she said she didn't want to get married because the guy that would ask for her hand would take it and never give it back,"

Trunks laughed along with Bulla and Pan. Marron and Paris just raised their eyebrows.

"I don't get it,"

"Well you had to be there and listen to the way she said it,"

The bell rang signaling that it was time for everyone to go to class. Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed for their classes.

**With Gohan**

Gohan checked to see if everything was in order that all his paper work was complete which thankfully it was. His door swung open and the sound of humming looking up he saw his baby sister along with their father.

"Hey dad Eneida,"

"Hey big brother Gohan," she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sunshine," Eneida grabbed one of the books she left and went to sit down while she waited for her daddy and brother finish talking.

"So what brings you two here?"

"Your mom wanted me to tell you that she wants you guys over for dinner today,"

"Sure thing," Gohan looked at his sister who was reading a Dr. Seuss book.

"I want green eggs and ham," she said randomly.

"What?" the two asked.

"I said I want green eggs and ham,"

Gohan just shook his head in amusement, only Eneida would say something like that.

"Why do you want nasty food?"

"Hey Sam-I-Am said that they are good! And I would eat them with a fox…and in a box"

The two laughed at her randomness Eneida just huffed and went back to reading.

"Aww is my baby mad?" Goku asked as he grabbed Eneida and spun her around. Said girl laughed as she was spun around. When Goku set her down she grabbed her book and continued reading it.

"Baby girl are you hungry?"

"No Master Roshi said he was taking me to get churros!" both adults face palm themselves. Another thing Goku learned about his daughter was that she was obsessed with churros. She could eat forty of those things and she'd still want more!

On cue the door swung open and in came Goku's old teacher.

"Hey old timmer,"

"Hey Goku long time no see ey?'

"I'll say,"

"So monkey ready to go?"

"Yep," kissing her brother and daddy good bye both Roshi and Eneida headed for the park. Goku looked at his son.

"He takes care of her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Trust me I found it hard to believe that of all people he wanted to take care of her after he took her to the park for the first time."

Goku was shock but if it was Master Roshi he knew he was up to something…

**At the park**

Eneida and Master Roshi were sitting on the park bench eating some ice cream.

"So why can't we tell mommy or daddy about this?"

"Because if we did then mommy would kill me and daddy…well I don't want to know what your dad would do if he found out about this,"

"So we're lying to them?"

"We're not lying sweet pea, we're just not telling them the truth."

"But mommy said it was bad to keep secrets,"

"Of course it is but when you get older you are going to want to hide many things from your parents,"

"You mean like bad grades?"

"Uh…yeah sure like bad grades,"

"So if I get a bad grade I can hide it from mommy and daddy?"

"Yes,"

"And if I don't want to eat my veggies and if I decide to throw them away I don't have to tell mommy?"

"You got that right,"

"So we're not lying we're just keeping a secret from them?"

Roshi rubbed her head.

"Now you're getting it! Oh here comes one okay you know what to do,"

Eneida hopped off the bench she threw her cone in the garbage and kicked her ball. A woman who was currently running saw a ball rolling her way; she stopped and picked it up.

"Excuse me miss but may I please have my ball back?" the woman looked down and saw the cutest child she has ever seen.

"Aww what an adorable little girl you are," she bend down and gave her the ball.

"Here you go sweetie,"

"Thank you and sorry if I interrupted you from your running,"

The woman smiled, this little girl was so adorable.

"It's no problem but may I ask where are you parents?" Eneida gave Roshi the signal when he saw it he got up and ran to her.

"Eneida sweet pea you're not bothering this nice young lady are you?"

"No grandpa I was just thanking her for my ball,"

"Oh *Laughs* sorry if my grandbaby was bothering you,"

"Oh no she wasn't it, she's your granddaughter?"

"Yep I'm taking care of her for her parents busy people it's ashamed they don't have time for their little girl,"

"Aww poor thing…you know if you're not too busy I can always help out,"

"Oh that would be great,"

*Chuckles*

"I'm Krista,"

"Roshi, ah Eneida why don't you go play while Krista and I talk," Eneida gave him her famous Son grin.

"Okay grandpa," Eneida skipped to the other children and played with them while Roshi and Krista talked.

**XxXxX**

Goku and Gohan walked out of the hospital just in time to see Roshi and Eneida walking their way.

"So I can't tell daddy about your play date,"

"No remember what I said sweet pea,"

"That it's not lying if you don't get caught?"

"Bingo,"

The two reached the two sayians.

"So how was your play date?" Gohan asked as he picked her up.

Before Eneida could say anything women who were passing by would giggle.

"Aww she is so adorable, is she your daughter?" one asked.

"What oh no she's my little sister."

Gohan handed her to their dad.

"She's my daughter," Goku said laughing.

"Oh she's so cute what's your name?"

Eneida wrapped her hands around her daddy and hid between the crook of his neck.

*Chuckles*

"Sorry she's a little shy,"

"Oh it's fine after all it's not every day a young girl has a strong man for a father and brother,"

Eneida looked at the woman.

"See you later cutie," the woman smiled at the child and left.

"Master Roshi I gave you the signal so why didn't you take it?"

Said master fell animated style.

"Eneida what are you talking about?" her daddy asked.

Her hands went to her mouth to silence it.

"Sorry daddy I can't talk about it,"

"Why?'

"Because Master Roshi said that there are things that you have to hide from your family and make sure that they never know about it…he also said when I get older I will be hidding my bad grades from you and mommy,"

She smiled innocently while the two adults glared at the old man.

"Uh…um…Eneida remember what I said?"

"That if no one knows we won't get in trouble?"

"Yes and-" Goku grabbed Master Roshi.

"Gohan grab on we're going on a little trip."

**Son House Hold**

Goten and Trunks were sitting at the table currently working on their work when Goku, Gohan, Eneida, and Master Roshi appeared.

"Hey dad, hey Gohan,"

"Hello son Trunks,"

"Hey Goku,"

"Hi big brother,"

"Eneida can you go outside and play for a little while I need to talk to Master Roshi,"

"Okay," she skipped to the back yard leaving the adults alone.

"What's wrong dad?" Goten asked.

"Well old timer care to explain what Eneida was talking about back there?"

Roshi knew two things one he could lie and die or tell the truth and die painlessly…

"Okay well see whenever Eneida and I go to the park a lot of women come up to me and ask me if she's my granddaughter naturally I say yes and well…I win dates and Eneida gets churros,"

The four sayians looked at the old man.

"Let me get this straight," Goku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You've been using my daughter so you could score dates?"

"What you saw how the women were all over her! She's got eight maybe ten more adorable years before she stops attracting single women and start attracting single men!" as soon as the words came out Roshi wished he could take them back one look at from the sayians and he knew he was dead.

Eneida was trying to catch a butterfly but it kept flying away from her. The small insect went into the woods Eneida followed it she continue to follow it until she tripped.

"Ow," she got up and saw that she scrapped her knee.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw a kid probably her age approaching her strange thing is he didn't look like any kid she's seen before.

"Uhh…yes I am,"

"Your knee looks banged up, want me to fix it?"

"That's nice of you thank you,"

The boy wrapped her knee in a bandage where she got it she had no clue but right now it didn't matter.

"So…what's your name?"

"Eneida, Eneida Gogeta Son. What's yours?"

The boy looked down hidding the smirk.

"I have many names but my friends call me…Baby…"

**A/N: Well there you have it! The next chapter will explain how Baby got to earth also I know that Bardock wasn't born with his sight but for the sake of the story let's pretend that it was okay?**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND/SISTER IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART ****JAMAIS AU REVOIR, JUSQU'à UNE AUTRE FOIS MI HERMOSA BEST FRIENDS/SISERS TILL THE END****~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****


End file.
